Insomnia is bad
by davidfreeza
Summary: Based very strongly on an actual hallucination i had from lack of sleep. Naruto trains too often, so often infact, he hasn't slept in a whole week! What will happen when he starts to see things *one-shot*(maybe) Messed up and very strange, read at your
1. Disclaimer

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                                                 Discalimer *important, please read*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*I do not own Naruto, or any of the other characters related there in.  They are property of Masashi Kishimoto, and Shueisha.  Al l characters are used for no gain of prophet, for the act of doing so would be illegal and immoral.  I do this for the enjoyment of others, and for reviews to assist in the continuation of my work.*

All characters contained within this story are entirely fictional, or are used in an entirely fictional manner.  Any likenesses to real persons are purely coincidental, and not meant in that manner.  All materials contained within this fic are copyright Viz, LLC, or it's subsidiaries, affiliated companies, and/or third party licensors.  No material may be directly copied prior to legal written consent, and even thereafter, may not be used for personal profet or gain. As mentioned in the aforementioned paragraph, I do not directly copy any Naruto material, and thus am legally untouchable, as also mentioned this fic is not used for any prophet or gain, an in this, I am clean to write.


	2. Insomnia hurts my head

Insomnia is bad.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Hi! Another story from yours truly, this is actually based of the hallucinations I suffered when   
  
I neglected to sleep for an entire week.   
  
This is a one shot, but I may do a sequel if persuaded to.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As always mentioned, I am only 13 years old, and greatly appreciate   
  
any feedback one may have on this fic of lunacy.   
  
Constructive critism is welcomed, and is seen by me as a complement   
  
that someone had the heart to critique my story.   
  
Flames are also accepted, but if given,   
  
I shall retaliate, and you do not want to see my side of fury.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kakashi: "No you don't"...*Brrrr*.  
  
davidfreeza : Keep it up bush head, I'm getting there.......  
  
Naruto: " I do not take drugs!!!"  
  
Sasuke: "Uh I think this fic involves lack of sleep, not drugs baka."  
  
Naruto: "I am not an idiot!!!! Grrr."  
  
Kakashi: "I think someone still needs some sleep, eh dunce?"  
  
davidfreeza: "Yup! I'll get the tazer."  
  
Naruto: Damn you Sasuke, you rat bastard i'll killyouhurtyoumakeyou...  
  
davidfreeza: ...../ZZZT/  
  
Naruto: suffezzzerkz kzkz *twitch* *twitch*  
  
Sasuke: Thank you!  
  
Sakura: Oh!!!! Hi Sasuke!!!!  
  
davidfreeza: /pulls out berretta and shoots sakura squarely between the eyes./   
  
"I'm having a good day!"  
  
Sasuke: Thank you! You would think this was more like a funny farm than a school of ninjitsu...  
  
davidfreeza: " Green purple, monkey shines!"  
  
Sasuke: " I'll get the tazer"  
  
davidfreeza:.....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On with my latest fan-fic!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Naruto, surprisingly has a very regimented routine. Every morning, he performs   
  
100 push ups, 300 sit-ups, a 30 minute target practice using   
  
his shuriken, and has to fit a large ramen breakfast into   
  
the aforementioned workout. But Naruto, in his futile attempts to gain strength beyond   
  
comprehension, to become the greatest hokage;   
  
He has neglected one essential bodily need.   
  
Naruto seems to be under the delusion that he is now required   
  
2 work out sessions a day. A lighter, smaller one in the morning,   
  
and an unimaginably large session at night. In this,   
  
the most foolish kitsune has neglected to sleep.   
  
Now unless you have experienced the dread of insomnia,   
  
one cannot realize how it messes up your body. For one,   
  
"Mr. Arrogant orange jacket" over here couldn't build up the skills necessary if he trained   
  
24-7, oh no; Sleep is required for bodily growth, and when sleep is refused the body,   
  
well... you get the picture.   
  
Our cursed little fox seems completely oblivious to this, for he has neglected sleep,   
  
going on a week now.   
  
But he shall soon find out there are repercussions for every action,   
  
some beneficial, and others, completely deplorable.   
  
*Yaaawn* "Maybe I should at least try to nap for a few minutes..."   
  
As Naruto walked to his room, the week of lack of   
  
sleep finally caught up to him, in a most unscrupulous manner.   
  
Suddenly Naruto could see the ground open, and swallow him whole. "What the hell is going on?"   
  
The room he was in seemed to be red, and dimly lit.   
  
Suddenly, he fell again "Aaaahhh!!"  
  
Further, and further he descended into the abyss,   
  
though he found it odd that it still felt as though he was rested   
  
on a carpeted surface for the entire frightening, vertical journey.   
  
When he finally came to rest, he discovered what seemed like the muculent innards of   
  
some voluminous beast, and realized with horror, the massive, protruding barbs   
  
he had viewed briefly on his way down, were in fact the teeth of whatever monstrosity   
  
he currently occupied. Then he saw a light, albeit an incredibly dull one, but   
  
it was there nonetheless. What he saw next absolutely horrified him,   
  
it seemed as though a porcine, obese red man was flogging the owner of naruto's   
  
favourite ramen stand, while consuming what seemed to be the worlds supply of ramen noodles.   
  
Then the thickset demon started to skin him,   
  
but the poor victim suddenly transformed into Sasuke, so Naruto was fine with it.   
  
Then the young shinobi was once again brought to a strange place. He was now locked in   
  
mortal combat with what seemed to be a monstrous ant. He was inside his pillow!   
  
The only weapon that he had at his disposal was what looked like a very large pitchfork. Then,   
  
just as the ant was about to cast it's deathblow, Naruto was back to average size.   
  
Then, yet again an over-sized insect appeared, a beetle. This new nemesis   
  
latched itself to naruto's chest, and just as our main character was about to thrust a kunai   
  
into this evil insect, he snapped out of his strange illusion. Naruto was standing   
  
in the kitchen; the cutlery drawer seemed forced open. He looked down. A fork occupies his left   
  
hand, while his right holds a...a...a  
  
"Aaargh!!! What am I doing pointing a 13" butcher knife at myself!!?!?!?!?"   
  
You see folks; not receiving your daily rest can have these effects on you!  
  
"Oh boy....That is the last time I go without sleep...I'm tired,   
  
I think I'll go to bed right now!"   
  
Yes Naruto, you do that.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
The moral of this story ?  
  
A: Naruto needs medical attention.  
  
B: Fat red guys suck ass.  
  
C: Sleep deprivation fucks you up.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Answer:  
  
All three.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Naruto: "Fuck you davidfreeza...*twitch* zzk twitch"  
  
davidfreeza: "ha ha ha ha ha zzk *twitch* zkkzz"   
  
davidfreeza: "Fuck you Sasuke" zzk. *twitch*, Kakashi!!! Get me my machete."  
  
Everyone sans Sasuke and Sakura: Your are so fucking dead Sasuke!  
  
Sakura: "Nooooo! You can't hurt my sasuke!"  
  
davidfreeza: "Didn't I shoot you earlier?"  
  
Sakura: "Yes"  
  
davidfreeza: "Then may I ask why you're still alive?"  
  
Sakura: "You wrote me a line dumbass."  
  
davidfreeza: "good point"  
  
Sakura: "The word processor is mightier than the Beretta."  
  
davidfreeza: "Okay" *throws word processor installation disk at Sakura's head*  
  
Sakura: *decapitated by disk* X_X  
  
davidfreeza: "Better."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My first real fanfiction done at last! I hope you enjoyed it  
  
Review please. here's the url to my other Legacy of Kain poem i am currently writing  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1455481  
  
check it out ! Rview it too!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. 3x 1337' insomnia translated,

------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This is just the 1st chapter translated into 1337 "sp34k"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
translated to "begginer", or "simple" 1337:  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
N4ru70, 5uRpr151nGLy h45 4 v3rY R3g1m373d R0u71n3. 3v3RY m0rN1ng, h3 p3rf0Rm5   
  
100 Pu5h up5, 300 517-up5, a 30 m1nu73 74rg37 pr4c71c3 u51ng   
  
h15 5huR1k3n, 4nd h45 70 f17 4 l4rg3 r4m3n br34kf4st 1nt0   
  
7h3 4f0r3m3710n3d w0rk0u7. Bu7 N4ru70, 1n h15 fu71l3 3773mp75 70 g41n s7r3ng7h b3y0nd   
  
c0mpr3h3n510n, 70 b3c0m3 7h3 gr34t357 h0k4g3;   
  
H3 h45 n3gl3c73d 0n3 3553nt14l b0d1ly n33d.   
  
N4ru70 533m5 70 b3 und3r 7h3 d3lu510n 7h47 h3 15 n0w r3qu1r3d   
  
2 w0rK 0u7 535510n5 4 d4y. 4 l1gh73r, sm4ll3r 0n3 1n 7h3 m0rn1ng,   
  
4nd 4n un1m4g1n4bly l4rg3 535510n 47 n1gh7. 1n 7h15,   
  
7h3 m057 f00l15h k175un3 h45 n3gl3c73d 70 sl33p.   
  
N0w unl355 y0u h4v3 3xp3r13nc3d 7h3 dr34d 0f 1n50mn14,   
  
0n3 c4nn07 r34l1z3 h0w 17 m35535 up y0uR b0dY. F0r 0n3,   
  
"Mr. 4rr0g4n7 0r4ng3 j4ck3t" 0v3r h3r3 c0uldn'7 bu1ld uP th3 5k1ll5 n3c3554ry 1f h3 7r41n3d   
  
24-7, 0h n0; 5l33p 15 r3qu1r3d f0r b0d1ly gr0w7h, 4nd wh3n 5l33p 15 r3fus3d 7h3 b0dy,   
  
w3lL... y0u g37 7h3 p1c7ur3.   
  
0ur cur53d l177l3 f0x 533m5 c0mpl373ly 0bl1v10u5 70 7h15, f0r h3 h15 n3gl3c73d 5l33p,   
  
g01ng 0n 4 w33k n0w.   
  
Bu7 h3 sh4ll s00n f1nd 0u7 7h3r3 4r3 r3p3rcu5510n5 f0r 3v3ry 4c710n,   
  
50m3 b3n3f1c14l, 4nd 07h3r5, c0mpl373ly d3pl0r4bl3.   
  
*Y444wn* "m4yb3 1 5h0uld 47 l3457 tRy t0 n4p f0r 4 f3w m1nu735..."   
  
45 N4ru70 w4lk3d 70 h15 r00m, 7h3 w33k 0f l4ck 0f   
  
5l33p f1n4lly c4ugh7 up 70 h1m, 1n 4 m057 un5crupul0u5 m4nn3r.   
  
5udd3nly N4ru70 c0uld s33 7h3 gr0und 0p3n, 4nd 5w4ll0w him wh0l3. "Wh47 7h3 h3ll 15 501nG 0n?"   
  
7h3 r00m h3 w45 1n s33m3d 70 b3 r3d, 4nd d1mly l17.   
  
5udd3nly, h3 f3ll 4g41n "4444hhh!!"  
  
FuR7h3r, 4nd fUr7h3r h3 d35c3nd3d 1n70 7h3 4by55,   
  
7h0uGh h3 f0unD 17 0dd 7h47 17 571ll f3l7 45 7h0ugh h3 w45 r3573d   
  
0n 4 c4rp3t3d 5urf4c3 f0r 7h3 3nt1r3 fr1gh7en1nG, v3r71c4l j0uRn3y.   
  
Wh3n h3 f1n4lly c4m3 70 r357, h3 d15c0v3r3d wh47 533m3d l1k3 7h3 mucul3nt 1nnards 0f   
  
50m3 v0lum1n0u5 b3457, 4nd r34l1z3d w17h horror, 7h3 m4551v3, pr07rud1ng b4rb5   
  
h3 h4d v13w3d Br13fly 0n h15 w4y d0wn, w3r3 1n f4c7 7h3 7337h 0f wh4t3v3r m0n57r0517y   
  
h3 curr3ntly 0ccup13d. 7h3n h3 s4w 4 l1gh7, 4lb317 4n 1ncr3d1bly dUll 0n3, bu7   
  
17 w45 7h3r3 n0n37h3l355. Wh47 h3 s4w n3x7 4b50lu73ly h0rr1f13d h1m,   
  
17 s33m3d 45 7h0ugh 4 p0rc1n3, 0b353 r3d m4n w45 fl0gg1ng 7h3 0wn3r 0f n4ru70'5   
  
f4v0ur173 r4m3n 5t4nd, wh1l3 c0n5um1ng wh47 533m3d t0 b3 7h3 w0rld'5 5upply 0f r4m3n n00dl35.   
  
7h3n 7h3 7h1ck537 d3m0n 574r73d 70 5k1n h1m,   
  
but the p00r v1c71m 5udd3nly 7r4n5f0rm3d 1n70 545uk3, 50 N4ru70 w45 f1n3 w17h 17.   
  
7h3n 7h3 y0ung 5h1n0b1 w45 0nc3 4g41n br0ugh7 70 4 57r4ng3 pl4c3. H3 w45 n0w l0ck3d 1n   
  
m0r74l c0mb47 w17h wh47 533m3d 70 b3 4 m0n57r0u5 4n7. H3 w45 1n51d3 h15 p1ll0w!   
  
7h3 0nly w34p0n 7h47 h3 h4d 47 h15 d15p054l w45 wh47 l00k3d l1k3 4 v3ry l4rg3 p17chf0rk. 7h3n,   
  
ju57 45 7h3 4n7 w45 4b0u7 70 c457 17'5 d347hbl0w, N4ru70 w45 b4ck 70 4v3r4g3 51z3.   
  
7h3n, y37 4g41n 4n 0v3r-s1z3d 1ns3c7 4pp33r3d, 4 b337l3. 7h15 n3w n3m3515   
  
l47ch3d 1753lf 70 n4ru70'5 ch357, 4nd ju57 45 0ur m41n ch4r4c73r w45 ab0u7 70 7hru57 4 kun41   
  
1n70 th15 3v1l 1ns3c7, h3 5n4pp3d 0u7 0f h15 57r4ng3 1llu510n. N4ru70 w45 574nd1ng   
  
1n 7h3 k17ch3n; 7h3 cu7l3ry dr4w3r s33m3d f0rc3d 0p3n. H3 l00k3d d0wn. 4 f0rk 0ccup135 h15 l3f7   
  
h4nd, wh1l3 h15 r1gh7 h0ld5 4...4...4  
  
"444rgh!!! Wh47 4m 1 d01ng p01n71ng 4 13" bu7ch3r kn1f3 47 my53lf!!?!?!?!?"   
  
Y0u s33 f0lk5; n07 r3c31v1ng y0ur d41ly r357 c4n h4v3 7h3s3 3ff3c75 0n y0u!  
  
"0h b0y....7h47 15 7h3 l457 71m3 1 g0 w17h0u7 5l33p...1'm t1r3d,   
  
1 7h1nk 1'll g0 70 b3d r1gh7 n0w!"   
  
Y35 N4ru70, y0u d0 7h47.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
now for the version in real 1337 sp34k. raw, pure, and in the "|-|0(_)53", but first, for all  
  
who do not know, this is the "real" 1337 alphabet.  
  
A= 4  
  
B= 8  
  
C= (  
  
D= |)  
  
E= 3  
  
F= f  
  
G= 6  
  
H= |-|   
  
I= 1  
  
J= _|  
  
K= |   
  
L= |_  
  
M= /\/\  
  
N= /\/   
  
O= 0  
  
P= p  
  
Q= q  
  
R= |2  
  
S= 5  
  
T= 7  
  
U= (_)  
  
V= \/   
  
W= \/\/  
  
X=   
  
Y= `/  
  
Z= 2  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Now no with my "lack of a life" normal 1337 "insomnia hurts my head" translation!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
/\/4|2(_)70, 5(_)|2p|2151/\/6|_`/ |-|45 4 \/3|2`/ |2361/\/\3/\/73|) |20(_)71/\/3.   
  
3\/4|2`/ /\/\0|2/\/1/\/6, |-|3 p3|2f0|2/\/\5   
  
100 p(_)5|-| (_)p5, 300 517-(_)p5, 4 30 /\/\1/\/(_)73 74|2637 p|24(71(3 (_)51/\/6   
  
|-|15 5|-|(_)|21|3/\/, 4/\/|) |-|45 70 f17 4 |_4|263 |24/\/\3/\/   
  
8|234| 73|-| 4f0|23/\/\3/\/710/\/3|) \/\/0|2|0(_)7.   
  
8(_)7 /\/4|2(_)70, 1/\/ |-|15 f(_)71|_3 4773/\/\p75 70 641/\/ 57|23/\/67|-| 83`/0/\/|)   
  
(0/\/\p|23|-|3/\/510/\/, 70 83(0/\/\3 73|-| 6|2347357 |-|0|   
  
|-|3 |-|45 /\/36|_3(73|) 0/\/3 3553/\/714|_ 80|)1|_`/ /\/33|).   
  
/\/4|2(_)70 533/\/\5 70 83 (_)/\/|)3|2 73|-| |)3|_(_)510/\/ 74|-|7 |-|3 15 /\/0\/\/   
  
|23q(_)(_)|23|)   
  
2 \/\/0|2| 0(_)7 535510/\/5 4 |)4`/. 4 |_16|-|73|2, 5/\/\4|_|_3|2   
  
0/\/3 1/\/ 73|-| /\/\0|2/\/1/\/6,   
  
4/\/|) 4/\/ (_)/\/1/\/\461/\/48|_`/ |_4|263 535510/\/ 47 /\/16|-|7. 1/\/ 7|-|15,   
  
73|-| /\/\057 f00|_15|-| |175(_)/\/3 |-|45 /\/36|_3(73|) 70 5|_33p.   
  
/\/0\/\/ (_)/\/|_355 _|00 |-|4\/3 3 0/\/3 (4/\//\/07 |234|_123 |-|0\/\/ 17 /\/\35535   
  
(_)p _|00|2 80|)`/. f0|2 0/\/3,   
  
"/\/\|2. 4|2|2064/\/7 0|24/\/63 _|4(|37" 0\/3|2 |-|3|23 (0(_)|_|)/\/'7 8(_)1|_|)   
  
(_)p 73|-| 5|1|_|_5 /\/3(3554|2`/   
  
1f |-|3 7|241/\/3|)   
  
24-7, 0|-| /\/0; 5|_33p 15 |23q(_)(_)|23|) f0|2 80|)1|_`/ 6|20\/\/7|-|, 4/\/|)   
  
\/\/|-|3/\/ 5|_33p 15 |23f(_)53|) 73|-| 80|)`/,   
  
\/\/3|_|_... _|00 637 73|-| p1(7(_)|23.   
  
0(_)|2 ((_)|253|) |_177|_3 f0 533/\/\5 (0/\/\p|_373|_`/ 08|_1\/10(_)5 70 7|-|15,   
  
f0|2 |-|3 |-|45 /\/36|_3(73|) 5|_33p,   
  
601/\/6 0/\/ 4 \/\/33| /\/0\/\/.   
  
8(_)7 |-|3 5|-|4|_|_ 500/\/ f1/\/|) 0(_)7 73|-||23 4|23 |23p3|2((_)5510/\/5   
  
f0|2 3\/4|2`/ 4(710/\/,   
  
50/\/\3 83/\/3f1(14|_, 4/\/|) 073|-||25, (0/\/\p|_373|_`/ |)3p|_0|248|_3.   
  
*`/444\/\//\/* "/\/\4`/83 1 5|-|0(_)|_|) 47 |_3457 7|2`/ 70 /\/4p f0|2 4 f3\/\/   
  
/\/\1/\/(_)735..."   
  
45 /\/4|2(_)70 \/\/4|_|3|) 70 |-|15 |200/\/\, 73|-| \/\/33| 0f |_4(| 0f   
  
5|_33p f1/\/4|_|_`/ (4(_)6|-|7 (_)p 70 |-|1/\/\, 1/\/ 4 /\/\057 (_)/\/5(|2(_)p(_)|_0(_)5   
  
/\/\4/\//\/3|2.   
  
5(_)|)|)3/\/|_`/ /\/4|2(_)70 (0(_)|_|) 533 73|-| 6|20(_)/\/|) 0p3/\/,   
  
4/\/|) 5\/\/4|_|_0\/\/ |-|1/\/\ \/\/|-|0|_3. "\/\/|-|47 73|-| |-|3|_|_ 15 601/\/6 0/\/?"   
  
73|-| |200/\/\ |-|3 \/\/45 1/\/ 533/\/\3|) 70 83 |23|), 4/\/|) |)1/\/\|_`/ |_17.   
  
5(_)|)|)3/\/|_`/, |-|3 f3|_|_ 4641/\/ "4444|-||-||-|!!"  
  
f(_)|273|-||2, 4/\/|) f(_)|273|-||2 |-|3 |)35(3/\/|)3|) 1/\/70 73|-| 48`/55,   
  
7|-|0(_)6|-| |-|3 f0(_)/\/|) 17 0|)|) 74|-|7 17 571|_|_ f3|_7 45 7|-|0(_)6|-| |-|3   
  
\/\/45 |23573|)   
  
0/\/ 4 (4|2p373|) 5(_)|2f4(3 f0|2 73|-| 3/\/7(_)|23 f|216|-|73/\/1/\/6, \/3|271(4|_ _|0(_)|2/\/3`/.   
  
\/\/|-|3/\/ |-|3 f1/\/4|_|_`/ (4/\/\3 70 |2357, |-|3 |)15(0\/3|23|) \/\/|-|47   
  
533/\/\3|) |_13| 73|-| /\/\(_)((_)|_3/\/7 1/\//\/4|2|)5 0f   
  
50/\/\3 \/0|_(_)/\/\1/\/0(_)5 83457, 4/\/|) |234|_123|) \/\/17|-| |-|0|2|20|2,   
  
73|-| /\/\4551\/3, p|207|2(_)|)1/\/6 84|285   
  
|-|3 |-|4|) \/13\/\/3|) 8|213f|_`/ 0/\/ |-|15 \/\/4`/ |)p\/\/|\|, \/\/3|23 1/\/   
  
f4(7 73|-| 7337|-| 0f \/\/|-|473\/4|2 /\/\0/\/57|20517`/   
  
|-|3 ((_)|2|23/\/7|_`/ 0(((_)p13|). 73|-|/\/ |-|3 54\/\/ 4 |_16|-|7,   
  
4|_8317 4/\/ 1/\/(|23|)18|_`/ |)(_)|_|_ 0/\/3, 8(_)7   
  
17 \/\/45 73|-||23 /\/0/\/373|-||_355. \/\/|-|47 |-|3 54\/\/ /\/37   
  
4850|_(_)73|_`/ |-|0|2|21f13|) |-|1/\/\,   
  
17 533/\/\3|) 45 7|-|0(_)6|-| 4 p0|2(1/\/3, 08353 |23|) /\/\4/\/ \/\/45   
  
f|_0661/\/6 73|-| p\/\/|\|3|2 0f /\/4|2(_)70'5   
  
f4\/0(_)|2173 |24/\/\3/\/ 574/\/|), \/\/|-|1|_3 (0/\/5(_)/\/\1/\/6   
  
\/\/|-|47 533/\/\3|) 70 83 73|-| \/\/0|2|_|)5 5(_)pp|_`/ 0f |24/\/\3/\/ /\/00|)|_35.   
  
73|-|/\/ 73|-| 7|-|10|2237 |)3/\/\0/\/ 574|273|) 70 5|1/\/ |-|1/\/\,   
  
8(_)7 73|-| p00|2 \/1(71/\/\ 5(_)|)|)3/\/|_`/ 7|24/\/5f0|2/\/\3|) 1/\/70   
  
545(_)|3, 50 /\/4|2(_)70 \/\/45 f1/\/3 \/\/17|-| 17.   
  
73|-|/\/ 73|-| _|00/\/6 5|-|1/\/081 \/\/45 0/\/(3 4641/\/ 8|20(_)6|-|7 70 4   
  
57|24/\/63 p|_4(3. |-|3 \/\/45 /\/0\/\/ |_0(|3|) 1/\/   
  
/\/\0|274|_ (0/\/\847 \/\/17|-| \/\/|-|47 533/\/\3|) 70 83 4 /\/\0/\/57|20(_)5 4/\/7.  
  
|-|3 \/\/45 1/\/51|)3 |-|15 p1|_|_0\/\/!   
  
73|-| 0/\/|_`/ \/\/34p0/\/ 74|-|7 |-|3 |-|4|) 47 |-|15 |)15p054|_ \/\/45 \/\/|-|47 |_00|3|)   
  
|_13| 4 \/3|2`/ |_4|263 p17(|-|f0|2|. 73|-|/\/,   
  
_|(_)57 45 73|-| 4/\/7 \/\/45 480(_)7 70 (457 17'5 |)347|-|8|_0\/\/, /\/4|2(_)70   
  
\/\/45 84(| 70 4\/3|2463 5123.   
  
73|-|/\/, `/37 4641/\/ 4/\/ 0\/3|2-5123|) 1/\/53(7 4pp34|23|), 4 8337|_3. 7|-|15   
  
/\/3\/\/ /\/3/\/\3515   
  
|_47(|-|3|) 1753|_f 70 /\/4|2(_)70'5 (|-|357, 4/\/|) _|(_)57 45 0(_)|2 /\/\41/\/ (|-|4|24(73|2   
  
\/\/45 480(_)7 70 7|-||2(_)57 4 |(_)/\/41   
  
1/\/70 7|-|15 3\/1|_ 1/\/53(7, |-|3 5/\/4pp3|) 0(_)7 0f |-|15 57|24/\/63 1|_|_(_)510/\/.  
  
/\/4|2(_)70 \/\/45 574/\/|)1/\/6   
  
1/\/ 73|-| | 73|-| ((_)7|_3|2`/ |)|24\/\/3|2 533/\/\3|) f0|2(3|) 0p3/\/.   
  
|-|3 |_00|3|) |)p\/\/|\|. 4 f0|2| 0(((_)p135 |-|15 |_3f7   
  
|-|4/\/|), \/\/|-|1|_3 |-|15 |216|-|7 |-|0|_|)5 4...4...4  
  
"444|26|-|!!! \/\/|-|47 4/\/\ 1 |)01/\/6 p01/\/71/\/6 4 13" 8(_)7(|-|3|2 | _|00 533 f0|_|  
  
/\/07 |23(31\/1/\/6 _|00|2 |)41|_`/ |2357 (4/\/ |-|4\/3 73|-|53 3ff3(75 0/\/ _|00!  
  
"0|-| 80`/....74|-|7 15 73|-| |_457 71/\/\3 1 60 \/\/17|-|0(_)7 5|_33p...1'/\/\ 7(_)|23|),   
  
1 7|-|1/\/| 1'|_|_ 60 70 83|) |216|-|7 /\/0\/\/!"   
  
`/35 /\/4|2(_)70, _|00 |)0 74|-|7.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And on more 1337 form, utra 1337!!! this is uber hard to translate, oh boy.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
= |\|@|)\|_|70 5|_||)\|o|)\|5||\|6|_\/ | |{@5 @ \/3|)\\/ | |)\36||v|3|\|73|)   
  
|)\0|_|7||\|3 3\/3|)\\/ | |v|0|)\|\|||\|6 |{3 |o3|)\|[0|)\|v|5 |o|_|5|{ |_||o5 5|7|_||o5 @   
  
|v|||\||_|73   
  
7@|)\637 |o|)\@(7|(3 |_|5||\|6 |{|5 5|{|_||)\||3|\| @|\||) |{@5 70 |[|7 @ |_@|)\63   
  
|)\@|v|3|\| |3|)\3@||[@57 ||\|70 73|{ @|[0|)\3|v|3|\|7|0|\|3|) |/\|0|)\|0|_|7 |3|_|7   
  
|\|@|)\|_|70 ||\| |{|5 |[|_|7||_3 @773|v||o75 70 6@||\| 57|)\3|\|67|{ |33\/ |0|\||)   
  
(0|v||o|)\3|{3|\|5|0|\| 70 |33(0|v|3 73|{ 6|)\3@7357 |{0|@63 |{3 |{@5 |\|36|_3(73|)   
  
0|\|3 3553|\|7|@|_ |30|)||_\/ | |\|33|) |\|@|)\|_|70 533|v|5 70 |33 |_||\||)3|)\ 73|{   
  
|)3|_|_|5|0|\| 7|{@7 |{3 |5 |\|0|/\| |)\30,|_|||)\3|) |/\|0|)\| 0|_|7 5355|0|\|5 @ |)@\/   
  
| @ |_|6|{73|)\ 5|v|@|_|_3|)\ 0|\|3 ||\| 73|{ |v|0|)\|\|||\|6 @|\||) @|\| |_||\|||v|@6||\|@|3|_\/ |   
  
|_@|)\63 5355|0|\| @7 |\||6|{7 ||\| 7|{|5 73|{ |v|057 |[00|_|5|{ ||75|_||\|3 |{@5 |\|36|_3(73|) 70 5|_33|o   
  
|\|0|/\| |_||\||_355 _|00 |{@\/3 3\/ /\|o3|)\|3|\|(3|)   
  
73|{ |)|)\3@|) 0|[ ||\|50|v||\||@ 0|\|3 (@|\||\|07 |)\3@|_|-/_3 |{0|/\| |7 |v|35535   
  
|_||o \/ |0|_||)\ |30|)\/ | |[0|)\ 0|\|3 |v||)\ @|)\|)\06@|\|7 0|)\@|\|63 _|@(|37 0\/3|)\ |{3|)\3   
  
(0|_||_|)|\|7 |3|_|||_|) |_||o 73|{ 5|||_|_-/_ |\|3(355@|)\\/ | ||[ |{3 7|)\@||\|3|) 0|{ |\|0 5|_33|o   
  
|5 |)\30,|_|||)\3|) |[0|)\ |30|)||_\/ | 6|)\0|/\|7|{ @|\||) |/\||{3|\| 5|_33|o |5 |)\3|[|_|53|) 73|{ |30|)\/   
  
| |/\|3|_|_ _|00 637 73|{ |o|(7|_||)\3 0|_||)\ (|_||)\53|) |_|77|_3 |[0\/ /\ 533|v|5 (0|v||o|_373|_\/ | 0|3|_|\/|0|_|5   
  
70 7|{|5 |[0|)\ |{3 |{@5 |\|36|_3(73|) 5|_33|o 60||\|6 0|\| @ |/\|33| |\|0|/\| |3|_|7 |{3 5|{@|_|_ 500|\| |[||\||) 0|_|7   
  
7|{3|)\3 @|)\3 |)\3|o3|)\(|_|55|0|\|5 |[0|)\ 3\/3|)\\/ | @(7|0|\| 50|v|3 |33|\|3|[|(|@|_ @|\||) 07|{3|)\5 (0|v||o|_373|_\/ |   
  
|)3|o|_0|)\@|3|_3 \/ |@@@|/\||\| |v|@\/ ||33 | 5|{0|_||_|) @7   
  
|_3@57 7|)\\/ | 70 |\|@|o |[0|)\ @ |[3|/\| |v|||\||_|735 @5 |\|@|)\|_|70 |/\|@|_|3|) 70 |{|5 |)\00|v| 73|{   
  
|/\|33| 0|[ |_@(| 0|[ 5|_33|o |[||\|@|_|_\/ | (@|_|6|{7 |_||o 70 |{||v| ||\| @ |v|057 |_||\|5(|)\|_||o|_||_0|_|5   
  
|v|@|\||\|3|)\ 5|_||)|)3|\||_\/ | |\|@|)\|_|70 (0|_||_|) 533 73|{ 6|)\0|_||\||) 0|o3|\| @|\||) 5|/\|@|_|_0|/\| |{||v|   
  
|/\||{0|_3 |/\||{@7 73|{   
  
|{3|_|_ |5 60||\|6 0|\| 73|{ |)\00|v| |{3 |/\|@5 ||\| 533|v|3|) 70 |33 |)\3|) @|\||)   
  
|)||v||_\/ | |_|7 5|_||)|)3|\||_\/ | |{3 |[3|_|_ @6@||\| @@@@|{|{|{|[|_||)\7|{3|)\ @|\||)   
  
|[|_||)\7|{3|)\ |{3 |)35(3|\||)3|) ||\|70 73|{ @|3\/ |55 7|{0|_|6|{ |{3 |[0|_||\||) |7 0|)|)   
  
7|{@7 |7 57||_|_ |[3|_7 @5 7|{0|_|6|{ |{3 |/\|@5 |)\3573|) 0|\| @ (@|)\|o373|) 5|_||)\|[@(3   
  
|[0|)\ 73|{ 3|\|7||)\3 |[|)\|6|{73|\|||\|6 \/3|)\7|(@|_ _|0|_||)\|\|3\/ | |/\||{3|\| |{3 |[||\|@|_|_\/ | (@|v|3 70   
  
|)\357 |{3 |)|5(0\/3|)\3|) |/\||{@7 533|v|3|) |_||3 73|{ |v||_|(|_||_3|\|7 ||\||\|@|)\|)5 0|[ 50|v|3 \/0|_|_||v|||\|0|_|5   
  
|33@57 @|\||) |)\3@|_|-/_3|) |/\||7|{ |{0|)\|)\0|)\ 73|{ |v|@55|\/3 |o|)\07|)\|_||)||\|6 |3@|)\|35 |{3 |{@|) \/|3|/\|3|)   
  
|3|)\|3|[|_\/ | 0|\| |{|5 |/\|@\/ |   
  
|)0|/\||\| |/\|3|)\3 ||\| |[@(7 73|{ 7337|{ 0|[ |/\||{@73\/3|)\ |v|0|\|57|)\05|7\/ | |{3 (|_||)\|)\3|\|7|_\/ | 0((|_||o|3|) 7|{3|\|   
  
|{3 5@|/\| @ |_|6|{7 @|_|33|7 @|\| ||\|(|)\3|)||3|_\/ | |)|_||_|_ 0|\|3 |3|_|7 |7 |/\|@5 7|{3|)\3 |\|0|\|37|{3|_355 |/\||{@7 |{3 5@|/\|   
  
|\|3\/ /\7 @|350|_|_|73|_\/ |   
  
|{0|)\|)\||[|3|) |{||v| |7 533|v|3|) @5 7|{0|_|6|{ @   
  
|o0|)\(||\|3 0|3353 |)\3|) |v|@|\| |/\|@5 |[|_066||\|6 73|{ 0|/\||\|3|)\ 0|[ |\|@|)\|_|705   
  
|[@\/0|_||)\|73 |)\@|v|3|\| 57@|\||) |/\||{||_3 (0|\|5|_||v|||\|6 |/\||{@7 533|v|3|) 70   
  
|33 73|{   
  
|/\|0|)\|_|)5 5|_||o|o|_\/ | 0|[ |)\@|v|3|\| |\|00|)|_35 7|{3|\| 73|{ 7|{|(|537   
  
|)3|v|0|\| 57@|)\73|) 70 5|||\| |{||v| |3|_|7 73|{ |o00|)\ \/|(7||v| 5|_||)|)3|\||_\/   
  
| 7|)\@|\|5|[0|)\|v|3|) ||\|70 5@5|_||3 50 |\|@|)\|_|70 |/\|@5 |[||\|3 |/\||7|{ |7 7|{3|\| 73|{ \/ |0|_||\|6 5|{||\|0|3|  
  
|/\|@5 0|\|(3 @6@||\| |3|)\0|_|6|{7 70 @ 57|)\@|\|63 |o|_@(3 |{3 |/\|@5 |\|0|/\| |_0(|3|)   
  
||\| |v|0|)\7@|_ (0|v||3@7 |/\||7|{ |/\||{@7 533|v|3|) 70 |33 @ |v|0|\|57|)\0|_|5 @|\|7 |{3 |/\|@5 ||\|5||)3 |{|5   
  
|o||_|_0|/\| 73|{ 0|\||_\/ | |/\|3@|o0|\| 7|{@7 |{3 |{@|) @7 |{|5 |)|5|o05@|_ |/\|@5 |/\||{@7 |_00|3|) |_||3 @ \/3|)\\/ |   
  
|_@|)\63 |o|7(|{|[0|)\| 7|{3|\| _||_|57 @5 73|{ @|\|7 |/\|@5 @|30|_|7 70 (@57 |75 |)3@7|{|3|_0|/\| |\|@|)\|_|70 |/\|@5   
  
|3@(| 70 @\/3|)\@63 5|-/_3 7|{3|\| \/ |37 @6@||\| @|\| 0\/3|)\5|-/_3|) ||\|53(7 @|o|o3@|)\3|) @ |3337|_3 7|{|5 |\|3|/\|   
  
|\|3|v|35|5 |_@7(|{3|) |753|_|[ 70 |\|@|)\|_|705   
  
(|{357 @|\||) _||_|57 @5 0|_||)\ |v|@||\| (|{@|)\@(73|)\   
  
|/\|@5 @|30|_|7 70 7|{|)\|_|57 @   
  
||_||\|@| ||\|70 7|{|5 3\/||_ ||\|53(7 |{3 5|\|@|o|o3|) 0|_|7 0|[ |{|5 57|)\@|\|63   
  
||_|_|_|5|0|\| |\|@|)\|_|70 |/\|@5 57@|\||)||\|6 ||\| 73|{ ||7(|{3|\| 73|{ (|_|7|_3|)\\/ |   
  
|)|)\@|/\|3|)\ 533|v|3|) |[0|)\(3|) 0|o3|\| |{3 |_00|3|) |)0|/\||\| @ |[0|)\| 0((|_||o|35   
  
|{|5 |_3|[7 |{@|\||) |/\||{||_3 |{|5 |)\|6|{7 |{0|_|)5 @@@@@@|)\6|{ |/\||{@7 @|v| |  
  
|)0||\|6 |o0||\|7||\|6 @ |3|_|7(|{3|)\ ||\|||[3 @7 |v|\/ |53|_|[ _|00 533 |[0|_|5   
  
|\|07 |)\3(3|\/||\|6 \/ |0|_||)\ |)@||_\/ | |)\357 (@|\| |{@\/3 7|{353 3|[|[3(75 0|\| \/   
  
|0|_|0|{ |30\/ |7|{@7 |5 73|{ |_@57 7||v|3 | 60 |/\||7|{0|_|7 5|_33|o||v| 7||)\3|) | 7|{||\||   
  
||_|_ 60 70 |33|) |)\|6|{7 |\|0|/\| \/ |35 |\|@|)\|_|70 _|00 |)0 7|{@7   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Holy....puff..pufff that was harder that i thought!  
  
all done by hand. dumb, yeah i know.  
  
----------------------------- 


End file.
